


through sickness and health

by bubbyjhyn



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny's just glad he's helping out, mark lee adores his roommate, mark lee is a watermelon munching fiend, roommates with unacknowledged feelings, soft and cute johnmark, suh youngho | johnny is very caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbyjhyn/pseuds/bubbyjhyn
Summary: mark lee has come down with a cold, and can't seem to stop coughing. he discovers he's lost his voice the next morning when he awakes, and is in serious need of friendly companionship and nurturing goods. mark's fortunate enough to have a roommate as considerate and as kind as johnny - someone who will always ensure that he's in the best of health and the best of moods.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	through sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> a soft lil johnmark scene where poor sick mark needs someone to take care of him:,) hope u enjoy <3

a knock on his bedroom door. 

he can’t muster a response, as his voice cracks and shrivels at every syllable he attempts to speak.  
he’s told johnny he’s lost his voice, but he’s just purely embarrassed by the state of it, and would rather stay silent. he probably ought to rest his throat, anyways.

the door opens, and in steps johnny, mark’s roommate for two years running. he enters wearing a pair of black jeans, a comfy looking brown cardigan, and a white tucked-in tee to finish off the look. mark takes notice to johnny’s bare feet, and hopes his soles aren’t too cold treading on the hardwood flooring. a wide grin is plastered on his friend’s face, and in his arms he carries two plastic shopping bags, which mark assumes are filled with get well soon goodies for him.

“did you sleep okay?” johnny asks, setting the bags atop mark’s desk, which is situated beside his bed. he moves the chair from underneath the desk and places it in front of mark’s bed, and takes a seat. 

mark sits up and uncaps a marker, using it’s ink to scribble a reply onto a pad of paper he had retrieved from inside his desk earlier, in case johnny wanted to make conversation. with the cap resting in between his teeth, he flashes the piece of paper in his friend’s direction, watching as johnny’s eyes scanned it.

“damn, barely an hour? i’m sorry, kid,” johnny sighs, pity tinting his words. “also sorry you lost your voice, that’s never fun.”

mark shrugs, a frown manifesting as it hits him how truly difficult and lengthy this cursed cold will be. he rips out the used piece of paper, and begins to write another response as johnny stands and fishes through one of the bags, seemingly looking for something specific. johnny looks back at the sick boy just in time to be met with more scribbled messages, one reading: “at least now you can’t mock my voice, since it’s nonexistent” and one below it asking: “did i keep you up last night with my coughing?”

johnny chuckles, sitting back down. “that is a shame, i will be missing out on a lot of joking opportunities,” he winks, and mark sticks his tongue out at him. “and yeah, you did, but it’s alright, i know you can’t help it.”

mark unintentionally coughs at that moment, making johnny laugh and himself go red in the face. even though he’s experienced his fair share of body heat waves in the time he’s been awake, johnny’s somehow making him feel warmer.

he quickly writes: “thanks for understanding. my vocal chords ate shit last night, but i’ll probably be okay in a few days or so.” johnny chuckles in acknowledgement, and mark follows up with: “what’s in those bags?”

“ahh, yes, the mysterious convenient store bags,” johnny stands, rummaging through the bags’ content yet again, as if he isn’t already familiar with the products he had purchased himself. he pulls out a small plastic container filled with square slices of watermelon. “this is just one of the 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 treats from your’s truly.”

mark’s face lights up, and he nearly forgets about the soreness of his throat, irritation of his nose, and the achy feeling in his bones, until he has another stream of coughs, making his chest feel tighter and further reminding him of his miserable reality. ah, watermelon - mark’s saving grace, even for just a few seconds.

he snatches the container from his friend’s hands, and, before he even needs to write anything down, johnny hands him a plastic fork. mark smiles, his cheeks blushing and appetite growing. he undoes the lid, and shovels the lovely summer fruit into his mouth as quickly as possible. this amuses an easily entertained johnny, laughing as mark finishes off the serving of fruit in record time. 

mark wipes his mouth of any watermelon residue, his eyes meeting a giggly and satisfied johnny. he burps, which makes his chest feel even weirder, but if johnny’s enjoying the presentation, he doesn’t mind.

“you ate that like your life depended on it,” johnny observes. “i’m glad you enjoyed it.” he bends over to ruffle up mark’s hair, resulting in mark swatting his hands away, and multiple other physical protests. mark actually doesn’t mind it, but feels as though he must act as if he despises johnny’s touch in order to avoid raising suspicion towards his slight crush on the tall and good-smelling masterpiece standing before him. 

“ok, ok, i’ll stop,” johnny laughs, putting his hands up in surrender.

mark flashes his most convincing smile and thumbs up. he turns back to his paper, and writes yet another question: “what else did you buy?”

johnny dumps the rest of the contents onto mark’s bed, so that the ill resident can get a better visualization. “cough drops, cough syrup, tons of tissues, herbal teas and honey, a new blanket used specifically for when you’re sick, some of your favorite snacks, and some tylenol in case your muscles start to ache,” johnny points to each thing as he lists them off. 

mark’s lost himself in johnny’s eyes. he feels utterly undeserving of johnny’s kind gestures, he wishes to run to the convenient store and return each of these items, give them to someone in much worse condition. johnny may joke and tease him on the daily, but he never fails to come through and nurture mark back to health when need be. johnny always seems to one-up himself at his own natural knack for caring for others, as each time mark falls ill, he feels as though johnny spends more time and money on ensuring a speedy recovery for him than he did the time previous. mark feels overwhelmed in gratefulness; his heart feels as though it’s going to burst. no one treats him as kindly and delicately when times get tough, and he couldn’t be more thankful and appreciative of johnny’s presence in his life. and those deep, brown eyes of his - that’s the cherry on top of the sweetest treat.

“hello, earth to mark,” johnny waves his hand over mark’s distant complexion, and mark suddenly snaps back, quite embarrassed. he finds himself dipping into hysterics as to not address the intimate awkwardness of the moment, and even though the laughing hurts his throat, he goes forward with the act, as he doesn’t know how else to react.

he writes: “sorry, i zoned out a bit. thanks for all the stuff, it means a lot.”

johnny nods. “anything for you.”

mark submerges what could’ve been the world’s loudest squeal.

“do you wanna watch some tv? i can imagine i’m boring you,” johnny suggests, mark wishing he could tell johnny how genuinely fond of his company he is, and how much he never wants to hear an end to his voice. 

mark nods, johnny scooching onto the bed, mark adjusting for more room for his special guest. johnny grabs the tv remote from it’s position on the foot of mark’s bed, and turns on the silence killer. after scrolling for a little while, they stumble upon a channel playing one of their favorite shows. they agree on the selection and begin to watch, the room being filled with laughter in no time.

mark switches his attention to johnny, staring at his spotless complexion and dazzling side profile. his hair looks awfully fluffy today, and mark wishes to touch it, but knows it’s safest not to, as spreading his cruel germs to his crush is the last thing he wants to do. there’s something captivating about johnny - whether it’s his warm demeanor, comedic character, or comfortable aura, mark finds himself falling more and more in love every second. the fact that johnny’s even bothering to stay with him means so much. their humorous personalities blend so beautifully, and mark hopes johnny sees it the same way. the ultimate duo - a label mark believes fits them perfectly.

johnny meets mark’s gaze and playfully nudges his shoulder into mark’s arm, his focus back on the show within a split second. mark swallows a giggle, and turns back to the tv.

𝘪 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
